


nhk!?

by saturno



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Disgusting Descriptions, Drabble, Extremely Graphic Violence, Genital Mutilation, Gorn, Gross, Guro, Lowercase, M/M, Murder, Organs, Sexist Language, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturno/pseuds/saturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short blurb about a violent game over</p>
            </blockquote>





	nhk!?

**Author's Note:**

> title is a [goreshit track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1yLkoQvd-Y) that i had on loop

like an ice pick in his belly. frigid metal, alien inside his guts, hollow and cold against the heat of his intestines and the man holding it making a face and a noise like the knife is a physical extension of himself and he can somehow feel that heat. that yield. it's such a shock that it doesn't even hurt, not up until eddie rips it free, can hear it coming out with a sucking sound of the soft gel of his insides clutching in and around the knife like clay, a hole in some long thin shape that he cant understand until the pain rips its way out and defines the shape for him. waylon is screaming before he can think and the knife punctures in again like a response, call and response, frigid icy piercing nothing and the hot throbbing gush of pain and his blood soaking into his clothes. into and through, spilling out between his feet. eddie's hand is around his neck and pinning waylon's stammering body to the wall behind him, one huge sledgehammer fist crushing in around his throat and the knife in his other hand  
the knife plunging down between waylon's thighs and 

"o _h_ h  
" _ddharrling,_ " the thing in the skin suit trills, some ghastly fucking expression on his face like a rubber halloween mask. his features are twisted and his speech is slurring and distorted under the knotted scar tissue dragging his lips in all different directions as he smiles with all of his chipped teeth and the knife cuts up, straight up through waylon's clothing, arrow straight and clear through one of his testicles and deep into his body and the pain is an explosion, a nuclear strike with the world whiting out into fire, dissolving into blank and his own immediate screaming, screaming, shrill animal screaming.  
  
" _da_ ar _hrrlln_ ng _gg,_ " like a gurgling garbled song as eddie holds the knife in place there, little jerking motions like he's carving the gap out, like he's fucking him with it in that newly torn open space, slow, forcing it deeper, up through muscle and into the hollow of his abdomen. puncturing. body convulsing. writhing. from a sudden faraway place waylon can feel that he's pissed himself, can smell it mingling with the blood drooling down the break in his leg and puddling under them both, isn't sure if he had let go out of panic or if the knife had punctured his bladder because it's all muddy, all the pain and sensations twisting up in one another, melting into a drunken dreamlike haze.  
  
" _dd_ hrr _rrllngg drhahrling lllovelovelovve mmy lovve,_ " babbling to no one as it comes out and shoves in again and the tip of the knife scrapes and bounces off some part of his pelvic bone, a noise like teeth squealing across a chalkboard, a reverberation up through his bones, shooting up his spine, up, up with the sliding press of the knife reaching into him. waylon's eyes are rolling back in his skull and the knife is slipping out and sawing back in from the side, flush against his pelvis and cutting against the softness of his genitals, against and then into, into and then through, he doesn't even feel it, he doesn't feel eddie reaching through the tears in his clothing and gnarling his clumsy sausage fingers into the gushing mangled parts hanging off of him and _pulling_ them away from waylon's body in a wet ripping stretch of meat. doesn't feel it but hears the squelch, hears the soft _splat_ of it being dropped immediately onto the floor. like it's happening to somebody else. someone else's body. eddie's hand is pushing itself into the deep stab wounds between his legs, one grimy finger at a time and staring into waylon's vacant eyes like he's on another planet, seeing something else in waylon's place, seeing a completely different person  
and then his face changes. 

"ff _fucck_ king b _ **it** ttchh_c _h,_ " eddie drools, voice dropping, plummeting, tripping and stumbling over his words like acid firing back up his esophagus, venomous, the smile ripping into some sneering hateful bared teeth snarl and his hand crushing into waylon's body faster, harder, like he's opening him up, like he's, " _btc_ hc _hhh, ff_ fck _king cc_ h _huntt s_ h **hitt** _ **t** ,_" harder, his hand forcing deeper into him, deeper, probing into his belly and clutching fistfuls of anything he can reach in a horrible squelching ripping _clench_ and dragging his prize out, some fisted ruined mass of his small intestines, glistening with blood and something mucusy seeping out like a fistful of crushed quivering worms, dropping it, crushing it underfoot as he jolts forward, closer, reaching in and brute strength ripping and pulling out more, more, shit and offal smells and splattering chunks of his organs tearing loose out of the pussy gouged into his body, like he's being bitten into pieces from the inside out, eaten, eaten alive,

angrier and angrier

 _angrier_ and

_angrier_

and


End file.
